Timeline of World Events
This is a comprehensive list of world events, including founding of nations, wars/conflicts, etc.. 3rd Century '250 - 59' c. 256: Ospea gains its independence from the Ancient Cabrikk Empire. 6th Century c. Unknown: The Lanodolan tribes of Zan'mar and Ankolao form. 7th Century April 28, 665: Ankolao's capital, Wiynuennun, is officially established. December 689: First recordings of early Vulparian tribes made by Ospean explorers C. 699: End of the Cabrikk Wars. Ospea is dissolved. Cabrikk Empire rules Odradia. 8th Century 740-49 c. April 748: DMW The Great conquers Lumbridge, establishing Danke Town. c. 749: Danke Town expands into Duston. 750-59 March 1, 752: The island of Dichundshire and the surrounding pockets of land are conquered under the name of Danken Empire. 760-69 c. February 761: Brief conflict between the Cabrikk Empire and the Danken Empire. Sources uncertain but Danken Empire is the likely victor. c. March 761: Great Collapse occurs. Cabrikk economy collapses. Anarchy ensues. 780-89 c. 784: Great Collapse ends. Odradia split into multiple competing tribes. This period would be known as the "Cǣreda Period". 13th Century September 8, 1245: Ankolao's capitol building in the heart of Wiynuennun is forced to shut down due to lack of funds, essentially ending the city's reign as the capital. A new hub would be formed on the 19th. 16th Century October 1579: Valotar City is officially recognised as the capitol of the Vulparian tribe of Vulgarria 20th Century 1930-39 April 1931: Red is born. November 1931: Alexander Karlanto is born. January 1933: Kaenr Altre is born. April 1934: someone is born. July 1935: VulgarPotato is born. April 1937: Darius Boius Ospelus (DBO) is born. October 1939: Rhimes is founded. 1940-49 January 21, 1940: Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV is born. February 19, 1940: The original DankHouse is created. October 6, 1940: German is born. 1950-59 January 14, 1952: Zarkoth is founded. March 26, 1959: Vulparia is founded when the tribe of Vulgarria unite all other Vulparian tribes. 1960-69 March 10, D34DM3M3 is born. June 11, 1960: Vulparian - Athiest War begins October 23, 1960: Vulparian - Athiest War ends January 1, 1963: Lanodola is founded. February 18, 1969: King Duno IV is assassinated. February 22, 1969: Start of the Ospela-Cabrikk War. June 22nd, 1969: End of the Ospela-Cabrikk War and founding of the Ospean Republic. 1970-79 Main articles: DankHouse Liberation Front , Korei Civil War July 1, 1971: DankHouse Liberation Front is founded. December 1974: Wanglandia is founded. March 15, 1975: ObsceneCabbage I is assassinated in Valotar City, Vulparia. October 13, 1976: War is declared in Korei by the KPR. November 14, 1976: Korei Civil War officially ends. June 18, 1977: Thinkery, leader of the KPR, is executed in San Franshitsco, DLF. February 1978: The DNTO bans the leaders of Vulparia, DLF and Lanodola. 1980-89 December 13, 1980: The spacecraft DSEA-DMC, piloted by WillyWangFlaps, crashes in the Shackleton Crater on the Moon. April 1, 1981: War breaks out in Korei, led by Ziggy, which comes to be known as the Korei War. April 28, 1981: Ziggy is executed. June 12, 1981: The Korei War officially ends. October 1, 1981: Witickus Dextopia is founded after Griarius collapses. February 18, 1982: Limberwisk is founded. April 4, 1982: WillyWangFlaps is killed in a space ship accident. December 11, 1982: West Bortland and southern regions of Bortland are nuked as part of the Bortland Conflict. January 1986: Limberwisk collapses. 14th September 1986: DMH11 crashes into the northern part of the Kalivar Ocean. In the fallout the Ospean government collapses leading to mass evacuation. March 4, 1987: DankHouse Liberation Front collapses. There is a mass exodus to Witickus Dextopia.